Episode 053
Handlung In der Kirschblütenzeit fahren Kogoro, Ran und Conan auf Land, damit sie die Kirschblüten besser bestaunen können. Auf dem Rückweg entschliesst sich Kogoro eine Abkürzung zu benutzen. Als sie einen Platten bekommen verdoppelt sich das Dilemma, da sich Kogoro verfahren hat. Da sie für den heutigen Tag nicht weiterkommen, beschliessen sie, eine Unterkunft zu suchen und finden bald einen alten Tempel. Als sie den Tempel betreten, werden sie sofort vom Oberpriester angefahren, da er in ihnen eine Gruppe Reporter sieht und sie deswegen wegschicken will. Als sich das Missverständnis auflöst, willigt der Oberpriester ein, dass sie im Tempel übernachten dürfen. Der Preis, den er pro Person verlangt, ist Kogoro allerdings zu hoch. Der Oberpriester meint daraufhin, dass sie draussen nur vom Nebelkobold heimgesucht werden. Nach dieser Aussage ruft er seine vier Gesellen Kannen, Tonnen, Mokunnen und Shunen. Sich selbst stellt er sich als Tenei vor. Er trägt Kannen und Shunen auf, den Besuchern den Tempel zu zeigen. Als sie während der Tour eine Tür auslassen, rennt Conan neugierig los und will wissen, was das für ein Zimmer sei. Da auch Kogoro neugierig geworden ist, erklärt Shunen, dass es sich um das Besinnungszimmer handelt, wo Mönche früher bestraft wurden. Als Conan darauf hinweist, das ja ein Teil einer Wand neu sei, meint Shunen, dass dieser Teil vor zwei Jahren zerstört wurde. Kannen jedoch verbietet ihm zu erzählen, was der Grund dafür war. Als Ran neugierig fragt, was es mit dem Rauschen, welches sie im Besinnungszimmer hört auf sich hat, zeigt Kannen ihr, dass sich gleich auf dem Balkon vor dem Zimmer der nahe Wasserfall befindet. Aufgrund seiner Nähe werden sogar Kirschblütenblätter angeschwemmt. Beim Abendessen erfährt Familie Mori Interessantes über das Leben der Mönche. Conan allerdings interessiert sich mehr für den, vom Oberpriester Tenei, erwähnten Nebelkobold. Es wird ihm erzählt, dass diese Sagengestalt Menschen erst erhängt und dann verspeist. Mokunnen merkt an, dass an diese Sage ein Quentchen Wahrheit enthält, da vor zwei Jahren ein Vorfall bei ihnen im Tempel beinahe so abgelaufen sei. Conan schlägt deswegen vor, dass Kogoro, von dem erst jetzt erwähnt wird, dass er ein Detektiv ist, den Fall aufklären könnte. Die Gesellen bitten ihn, sich den Fall anzuhören, doch Oberpriester Tenei verbietet es ihnen und schickt sie zu Bett. Auch die Moris und Conan werden gebeten, sich zurückzuziehen und am nächsten Morgen gleich nach dem Aufwachen abzureisen. In der Nacht hat Ran wegen der Geschichte Angst alleine auf die Toilette zu gehen, weswegen Kogoro und der kleine Conan sie bis vor die Tür begleiten müssen. Kogoro findet ihre Furcht lächerlich. Ran setzt sich als Rache eine im Bad hängende Nebelkobold-Maske auf und erschreckt ihn so, dass er den ganzen Tempel mit seinem Geschrei aufweckt. Alarmiert vom Schrei kommt Kannen angelaufen, zum zu fragen, ob etwas passiert sei. Es gelingt ihnen jedoch, Kannen wieder ins Bett zu schicken. Als sie am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück geholten werden, bemerken sie, dass Shunen nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen ist. Er gibt daraufhin als Erklärung ab, dass er bis spät in die Nacht ein Buch gelesen habe. Beim Frühstück müssen sie feststellen, dass aufgrund Kogoros Schrei in der Nacht keiner der Mönche gut geschlafen hat. Sie stellen fest, dass Tenei und Kannen nicht im Zimmer sind. Shunen betritt das Zimmer just in dem Moment, als Kannen schreit. Alarmiert folgen sie dem Schrei udn finden ihn und den erhängten Tenei im Besinnungszimmer vor. Kurz darauf trifft der informierte Kommissar Megure und sein Team ein. Conan findet es selstam, dass Kannan bei der Suche nach dem Oberpriester auch an die Decke gesehen hat. Mokunnen erklärt deswegen, dass sich vor zwei Jahren ein Unfall genau so abgespielt hat. Nur wurde damals ein Geselle namens Chunen tot im Gebälk aufgefunden. Da Megure auch in diesem Fall ermittelt hatte, erinnert er sich ebenfalls. Es wurde angenommen, dass Chunen sich ins Besinnungszimmer zurückgezogen, ein Loch in die Wand geschlagen habe und verschwunden sei. Drei Tage und Nächte haben die anderen Mönche ihn gesucht, doch erst am vierten Tag fanden Mokunnen und Kannen ihn, als sie das Loch in der Wand reparieren wollten.